dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank West VS Juliet Starling
Frank West VS Juliet Starling is the first episode of AproExo's fanmade DBX fights. It features Frank West from Dead Rising and Juliet Starling from Lollipop Chainsaw. ---- NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! ---- Willamette Parkview Mall (Dead Rising) It was a peaceful day in the mall; no sign of zombies, blood, or psychopaths. Everyone was living their everyday lives, as was the zombie-slaughtering journalist with an attitude, Frank West. Suddenly, Frank hears a nearby telephone ring, and because of this, he picks the telephone up and listens to what the person has to say. "Hey, you're Frank West, right?" "Exactly that. Anything I can help with?" "Okay then, Frank this is vital; zombies are flooding the town of San Romero, and a vast majority of survivors have already been infected. We beg you to come to San Romero immediately, and put an end to the rampage." "Got it." The screen cuts to black, as we see Frank on the rooftop of the mall as he gets in the helicopter, and comes across the best person he knows to fly helicopters: Ed. "Alright Frank, where to?" "San Romero. Fulci Fun Center to be persist." "Righty-o." And so he gets in the helicopter as it takes off to the sky, and both were ready for what in hell would await them at... ...Fulci Fun Center (In the city of San Romero) (Lollipop Chainsaw) It was now nighttime. Frank lands the helicopter on top of the Fulci Fun Center building in San Romero; a play centre full of colourful neon lights and inviting-looking buildings. "Man, the place looks pretty decent so far." Frank goes all the way downstairs only to find a horde of zombies waiting for him to slaughter. Frank runs up to the horde, and executes them using a vast majority of his weaponry. As the battle goes on, the screen moves over to the other side of the horde, revealing the zombie-killing cheerleader with a split personality, Juliet Starling. As both slash away at the blood and guts with their chainsaws, they both collide at the exact moment they both kill a single zombie. Juliet, noticing this, swings her chainsaw at Frank, which he steps out of the way of, before quickly thrusting his chainsaw at hers, causing the two weapons to collide. Quake 2 - Adrenaline Junkie "Hang on there. You're a cheerleader, fighting zombies like this, all alone?" Frank questions the mysterious cheerleader. "Well, if your counting out Nick from my previous zombie slaughter-fests, then no; he's safe at home. Oh, and by the way, I'm no psycho, but I'll go all psycho on 'ya if you keep this shit up!" Juliet casually replied, revving her chainsaw. "Hmph, very well then." Frank clenches his fists, and is more than prepared for bloodshed. 'HERE WE GOOO!' Frank runs up to Juliet, and delivers a punch to her face. Juliet hops out of the way and quickly gets out her dual pom-poms and starts punching Frank with them, before delivering multiple kicks to his face. Frank counter-attacks by punching her in the face. Likewise, Frank uses his elbow to hit Juliet on the head, before grabbing her by the arm, and throwing her at an incoming school bus. Having no other option for survival that very moment, and being the badass she is, she cuts the damn thing in half with her chainsaw, causing the bus to be split into two. Both halves to fall to the ground, multiple humans get terribly injured, a majority of zombies are killed, and one of the halves of the bus falls on Frank. Just before Juliet thinks the fight is over, Frank manages not to suffocate, and so he pushes the half of the bus away using his sheer strength. "Oh, but that's not all." Frank explained as he got back up, only looking slightly frazzled from what just happened. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you!" Juliet suddenly transforms her chainsaw into a chainsaw blaster, now being able to launch eight explosive blasts per time. Juliet started to fire at Frank from the weapon, which he dodges by jumping and rolling simultaneously. Frank then quickly gets out his rocket launcher; a combination of rocket fireworks and six connected lead pipes. To Juliet's surprise - as Frank started shooting, and its ammo launched three times as fast than Juliet's chainsaw blaster. Juliet changes her chainsaw blaster back to its ordinary form, manages and manages to dodge the fireworks, and even attempted to deflect a few with her chainsaw. Then, all of a sudden... *Click* "Fantastic!" Frank had snapped a picture of Juliet with his camera; the "psychopath" encounter had been covered. "...What the hell?" "Not gonna let psychopaths such as you get away with attempted murder." Juliet notices that Frank had just taken her as a "psychopath", and so she shows a face of agitation combined with confusion. Juliet quickly turns around as the fight turns to slow motion only while Frank yells as he jumps and straight-up punches her in the face. Juliet replies to Frank's actions by jump-kicking him in the chest Juliet quickly turns to her left and notices a horde of incoming zombies. Juliet charges towards, and executes the zombies in various creative fashions thanks to her chainsaw. Eventually, she starts glowing rainbow colours, and obtains the power of invincibility, which Frank realises after he shoots at Juliet twice with an ordinary gun. More importantly, Frank noticed she was glowing rainbow, causing him to look more mind-blown than pissed off, heck, he even noticed that she was invincible! Having no other option for survival, he decided to run the hell away from her. Juliet managed to shoot Frank in the leg with her chainsaw blaster. Frank lost an amount of his speed, but fortunately for him, he manages to find an energy bar lying on the pavement. Of course, Frank didn't hesitate to regain his energy and health, and so he ate it in a jiffy. Dead Rising 2: Off The Record - Firewater "I'm still not done with 'ya, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Frank heard in the distance, along with chainsaw sounds. He quickly recognised this sound, and so he quickly gets out a laser sword, and the two weapons collide, resulting in sparks flying everywhere. "So be it." Both survivors swing their weapons at each other, both colliding with every swing. Juliet quickly throws her chainsaw away, grabs hold of Frank's laser sword, and throws it away. Juliet throws three punches at Frank while running, before kicking him in the chest twice. "Givin' up yet?" Juliet walks up to her opponent, and revs her chainsaw. Frank quickly gets out a bottle of molotov cocktail, and throws it at Juliet's face, setting her on fire, and causing severe injuries. "Don't bet on it; I've covered wars, you know." Afterwards, Frank gets out the perfect combination of a battery and a sledge hammer: the electric hammer, and slams Juliet across the face using said weapon, electrocuting her, and knocking her unconscious. Category:AproExo Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Video Game themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights